


Wind Through a Blue Sky

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, NSFW, Riding, Romance, fem!Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the gifts seemed unnecessary when there were the little things that were given everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Through a Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I very quickly tried to piece this together for Mink's birthday. It's a few hours late now, but nonetheless, I stayed up for this to present! 
> 
> If you told me four months ago that I would be writing fics for Mink, I wouldn't have believed you. Now here he is, the Cinnadaddy, now one of my favorite boyfriends. Happy birthday, Minku, thank you for not dying :'>

"What is that?"

Nothing more than a minute had passed when Aoba curled up next to Mink on the couch after washing the dishes. Enjoying the content feeling of sharing their body heat as Aoba laid her head on his lap was momentarily interrupted by the somewhat gruff tone of Mink's question.

She blinked up at him, meeting his eyes under the book he was reading. "What is what?" He was looking straight at her. Was there something on her face? She patted her hand over her cheeks. "Is there food stuck on me?"

"Not that." Mink's brows knit together more severely, his gaze narrowing. "What do you have on you?"

His vague responses did nothing for Aoba's confusion. She looked down, thinking how she was wearing nothing unusual when Mink scoffed and grabbed one of her wrists. He brought it under his nose, sniffing it.

"This," he said, holding her wrist out, as if wanting her to examine it herself.

It finally clicked what he was trying to ask. Aoba felt her cheeks heat up as she took her wrist back and sat up, suddenly not wanting to look at him. "Ah, that is..." She thought back to her shopping trip yesterday, where she had sought out a birthday present for Mink. Although she had gotten something, there had been something else she got as well.

Mink had the kind of stare one could feel through a wall, so even though she was self-consciously looking at her feet, Aoba knew his attention was solely focused on her. Squaring her shoulders, she turned to face him. "It's perfume, isn't that obvious?"

"Perfume?"

Trying not to be daunted by the note of disinterest, Aoba nodded. "Yeah, honeysuckle. I thought, um... I thought it smelled nice." Not what she wanted to say, but it was the best cover for it. Scowling at him, she muttered, "I'm a girl, so can't I wear it once in awhile?"

"Why do you need it?"

Aoba was unprepared for the question. Or rather, she was surprised that Mink sounded like he was bothered by it. Really, faced with the question, Aoba felt like her reason was silly. She never had an interest in perfumes or things like that, but... Sometimes as Aoba went out, passing various people, and running into other women who always smelled of something sweet or spicy, Aoba couldn't help thinking how she didn't really have some scent like that of her own. No, how had Mink said it?

She smelled like death.

While she could understand Mink had made a point of saying her scent of death was different from his and her "other" self, Aoba still felt a bit insecure about it. So, after getting Mink's present, she had purchased the bottle of honeysuckle. She _had_ hoped he would like it, but tried not to get her spirits too high...

 _But as I thought, he doesn't like it_.

She heard Mink sigh as her face continued to burn in shame and self-consciousness. But then he was leaning toward her, inching the collar of her shirt down. His breath was warm on her skin, and she let out a breath of her own as his nose and lips pressed on the side of her throat.

"Here too. How much did you put on?"

"Just my wrists and collar," she said, trying to process his question and intent when it was at odds with the kisses being suddenly planted on her neck. "A-and then...inside my thighs..."

Mink made a sound like a snort. "Too much."

Ignoring the fact that Aoba really had no idea how much was too much, she reached down, meeting Mink's hand that was settled on her hip. "Do you...not like it?"

"You can wear what you want," he said in that usual aloof manner of his. He set his book to the side, momentarily tearing himself away before pulling Aoba to his lap. She straddled him, her long skirt hiking up to her knees as she looked at him. He ruffled her hair, an affectionate gesture that wasn't as uncommon as Aoba once thought they'd be.

"You can wear what you want," he said again. "But you don't need it. There's already something on you. It makes no sense to cover it."

Aoba widened her eyes, completely floored by Mink's words. She hardly had time to question them though, much less take them in, when he caught her lips with his mouth, and all at once his spicy scent and taste poured over her.

She reciprocated the kiss immediately, pressing closer to him and sliding her hands over his chest. The warmth she had already felt intensified, as if they were kissing inside fire, but the burn was sweet. Mink's hands stabilized her, one moving under her skirt and up her quivering thigh, the other pushing up the backside of her shirt. His fingers brushed over her bra strap, unhooking it on one sure movement. Releasing a hot, shaky breath between their lips, Aoba reached down too, unbuttoning Mink's shirt so that she could feel over the smooth expanse of his skin as well.

Although unsure where the sudden bout of arousal came from, Aoba certainly wasn't going to argue about it. She wasn't going to protest against the hand that rubbed her entrance over her panties, or ignore the hardening bulge she was sitting on.

"Mmh...nn, M-Mink..." Aoba shuddered, rocking her hips down. Whether it was to his hand or his clothed cock she wasn't certain, but the friction pressing between her thighs was rough and delicious, and within seconds Aoba was beginning to unravel with almost no effort. Her hips continued their rocking, desperately trying to keep contact as her shirt was pulled off, the straps of her bra then sliding off her shoulders.

Aoba didn't shiver at the loss of her clothes, but did let out a soft mewl when Mink's hands compensated for her nakedness, his large palms easily able to fully cup her breasts. Aoba bit her lip, wishing he'd still kiss her, but as he squeezed her breasts together, rolling her nipples over his thumbs, Aoba forgot how to use her mouth for anything. Her jaw hung open, sharp gasps and staccato moans leaving her parted lips.

"M-Mink, that's..." She pressed her hips down on his cock, reminding him that she didn't forget wanting to touch him as well. As a matter of fact, her body was overwhelmed by that need, and by now it didn't surprise her how quickly Mink could seduce her, drive her to that want of bodily connection. She didn't know if it was because of that cinnamon scent, or because he was just so warm and large and _right_ \- maybe a combination of the two. Her panties and his pants were becoming more of a bother the more she ground down on him.

Mink's hips bucked up, the rough bulge under her forcing its way further between her thighs. He moaned lowly, the sound rumbling pleasantly in Aoba's ears. One of his hands released her breast, moving down to slip inside her panties. A calloused fingertip teased her clit, nudging the hood open and pushing down on the sensitive tip.

" _H-haah_! S-so suddenly--!" Aoba jolted from the touch, forgetting how to breathe as she squirmed. Without pause, Mink continued with his ministrations, the shocks of overstimulated pleasure seizing Aoba's body. Her nails dug into Mink's skin, thinking in the back of her mind to stutter out an apology, then forgetting the next second as her clit was played with. Her walls tightened and loosened, sucking on Mink's finger when he slid one inside.

A drawn out moan like a resounding beg came out of Aoba. She pushed on his fingers, their dryness quickly becoming slick with her fluids the more she moved back on him. "M-Mink, a-ahh... You... Not so much!" She raked her nails down, trying to push away even as she undulated her body.

"You keep moving," he told her, sounding amused.

Aoba whined. Mink was teasing her again, probably enjoying how willingly she lost herself right under his hands. With an impatient movement, her fingers fumbled for the fastenings of his pants. Mink didn't stop touching her, every press and rub harder than before, more insistent. Was he _trying_ to get her to orgasm before he even went inside her? Aoba wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, but she wasn't going to let him win.

"H-hn... Y-you think you - _ah_! - can do what you, hhngh, want because it's your birthday?" Aoba said it quickly, but still her moans slipped out. Mink started thrusting his finger, the one on her clit finally relieving her, but soon after it joined the one already inside her. " _Mink_!"

"I'm doing what I like because you allow me to." Mink kissed along her neck, then dipping down to her collar. His tongue wetly left trails over her skin, tracing the bone from shoulder to valley.

The thick, heavy length of Mink's cock sat in Aoba's hand as she finally pulled it out. Her fingers wrapped around its great girth, squeezing the base then sliding up to toy with the head, mimicking the teasing ministrations Mink gave her.

Fingers thrusting inside her, and kisses peppered over her collar, Aoba arched, pushing her chest out to encourage Mink's lips further down. He followed along the swell of her breast, wet kisses continuing to her rise of her nipple. His tongue toyed with it, his saliva glistening and dripping down until his lips closed around it for a hard suck.

"Mink, Mink..." Aoba managed to keep her hand moving even as her senses were covered more and more with her boyfriend's attention. The dryness caught as she tried to pump him faster, and all Aoba wanted was to make his cock as wet as her insides. "P-please, don't you--? _Aaah_ ~"

"Are you going to allow me to?" Mink's voice was deeper with the lust laced in it, lips rubbing sensually over her hardened nipple.

Wriggling on his probing fingers, she nodded hastily, weaving her other hand through his loose hair. "Y-yes, whatver you want, I..." Aoba's hips moved toward his length, a mess of their hands and heat and slick arousals. Aoba realized just how honest her words were; Mink could do _anything_ and she wouldn't protest, if only he would just keep touching her.

Impatient once more, she lifted her hips, scrambling to put his cock under her skirt. Mink pulled his fingers away, letting her move them into position, making her feel sloppy in her haste. But her entrance was begging and open like her mouth, aching as her walls swelled. Aoba wanted to be nudged apart, wanted to be penetrated deeply, and Mink could do that with such little effort...

The crotch of her panties was nudged aside, and Aoba quivered at the electric sensation of her clit being bumped by the much larger tip of Mink's cock. She dragged it along his head, coating it with her juices.

Mink grunted, stopping her hips just as he reached her entrance. "Don't you want to take those off?" he asked. His fingers curled beneath the bunched mess of her skirt, snapping the eleastic of her panties on her hips.

Aoba shook her head, trying to wriggle down. "No, this is fine."

"A condom?" Mink persisted.

"That's..." Aoba allowed that one more consideration, but it wasn't as if they hadn't discussed consequences of unprotected sex before. While she wanted to shrug it off as "it'll just be one time", she knew Mink was quite serious about the matter, as she should probably be. Her heart fluttered as she averted her gaze. "That's still fine." With only his considering hum as response, Aoba muttered, "Just-- Mink, _please_ , right now, please...?"

His low chuckle sounded more like a growl to her ears. "Eager, hmm."

Although Aoba _could_ point out the evidence of his own excitement was currently throbbing under her wet entrance, she instead pulled him for a kiss, tongue pushing against his. Almost a second after, Mink pulled her hips down, spreading her walls open. As always, there was little else but a breath of warning before Mink shoved himself in as much as possible. Aoba _loved_ the merciless penetration, fulfilling her need so quickly to the point of near breaking her limit.

Swaying from the shock pulsating through her body, Aoba quickly grabbed onto the frame of the couch. No sooner had she regained her blanace did Mink start rocking up and down, pounding into her entrance. Aoba cried out, feeling incredibly hot and clenching around Mink's girth. She was quick to fall into the rhythm of the thrusts, meeting Mink's hips with her own so that she was bouncing on his lap.

"Mmh, aah, aah, M-Mink, _yes_!"

"Move like that," Mink said against her ear, "and you might as well be doing all the work."

Aoba hadn't even realized that he had let go of her hips. His hands were at her waist, holding her but not using her body for leverage to move into her. Aoba's cheeks burned, the blush seeming to spread over her body as it looked like she was the overeager one again. Soon she couldn't even feel how dry Mink's skin had been when he first entered her - every thrust seemed to make their connection more wet, every excited bounce punctuated by the dirty squelch of Aoba's insides.

Aoba didn't mind doing the work, not if it meant Mink gazed at her with such hungry intent, seeming to take in every one of her moans and urgent breaths, her tensing muscles and undulating curves. As she arched again, one of his hands fondled a breast, thumb kneading over the pliant flesh.

"Do you feel it here?" His voice was strained, or maybe that was just Aoba's imagination. The truth was she felt it _everywhere_. No touch of Mink's was wrong, and her lust-hazed mind only proved it.

"Nnh, I d-do, yes, hnghh! Haa, aah, M-Mink, hurry, you too, I--!" Her thighs were growing tired, her strength regretfully dwindling from her needy thrusts. "P-please, I need you to touch--aah!"

"Aren't I touching you now?" Mink tilted his head, squeezing her breast.

"I mean _more_ ," she moaned, bowing her head. She looked to the union of their bodies, covered by her skirt, teasingly hidden away from her sight. Still, she could feel it, hear it, _smell_ it, that musk just overshadowed by Mink's scent. She gasped, his cock pushing past the clench of her walls, reaching deeper to places that made her wonder just how much of his cock she could swallow. " _Aah_ , God! Mink, please, I need more, I want it, please, _more_!"

Mink brushed back the hair falling over her shoulder, gathering it up in his hand in a tangled mess, not gripping hard, but just enough for her to bring her head back up for his mouth to fall on hers. Then he gripped her waist harder and started moving again on his own. Aoba mewled loudly into the kiss, tossed into that border of intense sensation that she couldn't describe as pleasure or pain, only that she wanted _more_ , even as Mink was powerfully shoving in and out of her.

"Mmh, hhh! _Haa_ \--!"

"Nngh... Mmn..." Mink held her securely, wrapping over her like a heavy, silk blanket. Even though she felt herself unraveling, it wasn't a dramatic shatter. No, under Mink's heat and gaze and touch, she was just a pulsating fire in his hands, growing stronger but not breaking her, even with the harsh thrusts of his cock.

The urgency overwhelming her body came to a crescendo, and Aoba was conscious of just how great a wave she was keeping at bay as she held out for Mink, waiting until his thrusts got more erratic, his breaths ragged washing over her. She trembled, moving to embrace him, clutching whatever of his she could reach as her body melted wonderfully onto his. 

"Mink, haah! M-Mink, I'm gonna come!" The words spilled out of her mouth shamelessly, unable to do anything but be completely true to her pleasure, trying as she could to give it back to Mink. Her walls felt perfectly contoured around his cock, the damp feeling dirtying her panties and between her thighs feeling more slick. It was going to be a mess once they were through, and Aoba thought again of the raw sensation of Mink's bare cock, thinking how she'd feel him come inside her. There had been the instances before in Platinum Jail of course, but those times couldn't even be compared to what Aoba felt now - the elation and dizzying passion of being pounded into, filled almost brutally, even as Mink's kisses were nothing short of overflowing love. 

"Mink," Aoba gasped. "I--"

"Geh...nnn...!" Mink frowned, gritting his teeth together as he forced his hips up with a note of finality. His strong hands held Aoba in place, the stillness disorienting when mixed with the crash of orgasm violently shuddering through their bodies. A different heat filled her inside, dripping down along with her own juices.

Blood ran noisily in Aoba's ears, her heartbeat throbbing under every inch of her skin, pounding right against Mink's. She fell onto him, arms around his neck and resting her sweating forehead to his shoulder. For however long until Mink nuzzled into her neck, Aoba laid on him, trying to catch her breath and feeling heavy, but not unpleasantly so. With a few blinks, she realized there were tears sticking to her eyelashes, and she wiped them on the rumpled collar of Mink's shirt.

"Hn," he grunted, petting through her hair. "You sweated it off."

"Huh?" Still a bit disoriented, Aoba struggled to keep her eyes open, and listened to Mink murmuring near her ear.

"The perfume," he said simply. "You sweated it off."

"Ah? Oh..." Aoba inhaled, but detected nothing but their sex and cinnamon. She had forgotten how they had gotten spurred into the quick lovemaking session in the first place. Well, she supposed there was no use in trying to have a more womanly air about her. The thought was one that would usually give her assurance that she just was who she was, yet somehow it lowered her mood. The sweet high of their afterglow faded somewhat, and Aoba curled her knees in a little more, trying not to wince when the shift made her aware of Mink still inside her.

Mink tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'll draw a bath and wash you off." 

"Huh? N-no, you don't need to do that. Not on your birthday. I'm supposed to be the one treating _you_ , you know."

A teasing smirk played on his lips. "You just did." Then, more seriously, he added, "I don't need special treatment. And I don't need you going out trying to disguise yourself from me." Mink's voice was low as he said it, and if he hadn't been so close, Aoba would've missed some of his words. As it was, she was speechless yet again, wondering what he meant by his words. Did he like how she was already? How she was already, the nature within her... It was all alright as it was?

Although Aoba didn't quite understand, she did know that if Mink loved her as she was, then she could live with that. It had never been conventional with Mink anyway, hadn't it? That unwavering straightforwardness of his was an inspiration for her to be more assured of herself too.

It was why she had chased after him in the first place.

Aoba smiled to herself, thinking if there was at least one thing she could understand, it was that she didn't want Mink to disguise himself from her either. There were large, irreplaceable parts of him that she fell in love with, and those were the things she wouldn't trade for any other quality. If that's what Mink felt towards her, then she wouldn't have to doubt herself anymore. Because both of them were fine already.

Still smiling, she brushed aside his hair and placed a kiss at his neck. "Happy birthday, Mink."

He grunted. "You've already said that today."

"Then again." She grinned. "Happy birthday." 

There was a pause, then Mink's arms encircled her slender frame. He let out a sigh, but it held no annoyance. "Really... You'll just always do what you want."

"I learned it from you." 

"Cheeky." Mink kissed her, and Aoba was sure she could feel him smiling too.

 _The Mink you were, the Mink you are - yes, I'm sure that no matter what, that core nature of yourself hasn't changed. And I don't want you to ever hide that from me_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, there's only Ren left to have sexy times with Lady Aoba. 
> 
> As I said, this one was rushed, so the quality is pretty bad, but... Nevertheless, I hope you were able to enjoy it. In case anyone didn't know, the title's sake and the reason Mink thought Aoba didn't need to wear perfume was because in Mink's birthday short story, he mentioned that Aoba, who managed to put Life and Death in coexistence, smelled like the "clean breeze passing through the sky". I thought it was sweet :'>


End file.
